Problem: Stephanie did 20 fewer jumping jacks than William in the evening. Stephanie did 3 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did William do?
Explanation: Stephanie did 3 jumping jacks, and William did 20 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $3 + 20$ jumping jacks. He did $3 + 20 = 23$ jumping jacks.